take two years & call me when you're better
by seemslikeaporno
Summary: In which Tori and Beck take part in inappropriate social conduct via text message. / BeckTori.


**take two years & call me when you're better**

**summary**: In which Tori and Beck take part in inappropriate social conduct via text message.  
**disclaimer**: victorious ain't mine bro.

.

.

beckett (8:43 a.m.): Hello ;)

tori (8:44 a.m.): sup bro? :)

beckett (8:44 a.m.): sitting in class, insanely bored. you?

tori (8:47 a.m.): same.

tori (8:48 a.m.): hey, have you ever noticed that you can't actually spell andre right on the phone?

tori (8:49 a.m.): there's like, no way to put that little accented e.

beckett (8:50 a.m.): …Okaaay.

tori (8:50 a.m.): h8rz gon h8. :(

beckett (8:51 a.m.): so I have a sort of…awkward proposition for you.

beckett (8:51 a.m.): and you have to promise not to freak the freak out over it or anything.

tori (8:52 a.m.): are you using song references because you know they're my weakness? :(

tori (8:53 a.m.): because you know i'll do just about anything if you make song references

tori (8:53 a.m.): and now it's stuck in my head and i was jamming out and everyone looked at me funny.

beckett (8:54 a.m.): h8rz gon h8 ;)

tori (8:56 a.m.): OMG YOU'RE STEALING MY LINES.

beckett (8:57 a.m.): UH TORI I'M STILL TRYING TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.

tori (8:57 a.m.): ugh fine I am listening what do you want beckett.

beckett (8:58 a.m.): well

beckett (8:58 a.m.): the thing is

tori (8:58 a.m.): OUT WITH IT, BOY.

beckett (9:00 a.m.): have you ever tried sexting?

tori (9:05 a.m.): i am just going to assume that message was autocorrected and you meant to type something else.

beckett (9:06 a.m.): um.

beckett (9:07 a.m.): look, tori it's not as dirty as you probably think it is.

tori (9:09 a.m.): OMG.

tori (9:09 a.m.): OMG.

tori (9:10 a.m.): OMG.

beckett (9:12 a.m.): don't be like that!

beckett (9:13 a.m.): if you've never tried it, how do you know if it's icky?

tori (9:15 a.m.): one, because we would be talking about sticking our parts into each other

tori (9:16 a.m.): two, you'll probably type icky things. like the slang word for vagina.

tori (9:16 a.m.): because boys always type that.

beckett (9:18 a.m.): pussy?

tori (9:19 a.m.): EW. I am changing your name in my phone to "the ickynator" now.

the ickynator (9:20 a.m.): aw, come on. why would you do that?

the ickynator (9:21 a.m.): it was just a suggestion, good lord.

the ickynator (9:25 a.m.): are you ignoring me now? :(

tori (9:25 a.m.): maybe

the ickynator (9:26 a.m.): tooori.

the ickynator (9:29 a.m.): ignoring again? :(

tori (9:30 a.m.): i was actually changing your name back to beckett.

beckett (9:31 a.m.): what? my name in your address book is beckett?

tori (9:31 a.m.): deal with it.

tori (9:32 a.m.): anyways we are not sexting.

tori (9:32 a.m.): because it is gross and immoral.

beckett (9:34 a.m.): you want to.

beckett (9:35 a.m.): you know there's a secret bad girl in there just waiting to pop out. ;)

tori (9:36 a.m.): okay that is seriously the most ignorant thing you have ever said.

tori (9:38 a.m.): like legit i am questioning whether or not to dump yo ass.

tori (9:39 a.m.): okay so i'm not actually considering that.

tori (9:39 a.m.): but i am mad at you.

beckett (9:39 a.m.): because i think my girlfriend is sexy and i want to sext with her?

tori (9:41 a.m.): THAT IS NOT FLATTERING.

beckett (9:42 a.m.): ugh tori sexting is really fun and i'm sort of horny right now and class is boring.

beckett (9:43 a.m.): please?

beckett (9:43 a.m.): please?

tori (9:44 a.m.): NO

beckett (9:45 a.m.): PLEASE.

tori (9:46 a.m.): BECK OMG SHUT UP.

beckett (9:47 a.m.): PRETTY PLEASE

tori (9:48 a.m.): BECK I WILL STEAL AWAY INTO YOUR HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR HAIR CARE PRODUCTS I SWEAR.

beckett (9:49 a.m.): you're so mean to me :(

beckett (9:50 a.m.): i mean tori what if i killed myself

beckett (9:50 a.m.): from your heartlessness

tori (9:51 a.m.): you are so overdramatic.

beckett (9:52 a.m.): YOU DON'T EVEN CARE.

tori (9:53 a.m.): NO1CURR.

tori (9:53 a.m.): okay sorry that was harsh.

beckett (9:54 a.m.): nope. i'm not forgiving you.

beckett (9:55 a.m.): unless you sext with me.

tori (9:57 a.m.): UGH. BECK. YOU ARE SO ANNOYING.

beckett (9:58 a.m.): i think you meant convincing. "Beck you are so convincing."

tori (10:00 a.m.): i like how the only thing capitalized in your whole text is your name.

tori (10:01 a.m.): narcissist.

beckett (10:03 a.m.): cockblock. :(

tori (10:05 a.m.): BECK OMG.

beckett (10:05 a.m.): WELL.

tori (10:09 a.m.): ugh.

tori (10:10 a.m.): well i

beckett (10:11 a.m.): :D?

tori (10:11 a.m.): just ONCE, okay! and the second you say the p word i quit!

beckett (10:12 a.m.): score!

beckett (10:13 a.m.): okay so, i'll start.

beckett (10:13 a.m.): we are in the school and i pull you into an empty classroom.

tori (10:16 a.m.): um. i go into the classroom with you? IDK.

beckett (10:17 a.m.): (you have to be more interesting than that.) i grab you by the hips and pull you against me, my lips meeting yours.

tori (10:23 a.m.): i kiss back furiously. (i can't beck i suck at this omg)

beckett (10:25 a.m.): (you're slow too) i push my tongue into your mouth and push you against the wall. i squeeze your ass, knowing you like it. ;)

tori (10:26 a.m.): (i only like having my ass squeezed on occasion, beckett)

tori (10:27 a.m.): (it's a very rare occasion, too)

beckett (10:29 a.m.): tori just get on with it.

tori (10:30 a.m.): (i am, geez!) i gasp and throw my arms around your neck, push my hips forward against yours

beckett (10:32 a.m.): i groan into the kiss, moving one hand to your boobs

tori (10:34 a.m.): boobs? really? you couldn't have thought of a more appropriate term?

tori (10:35 a.m.): you sound like a horny 14-year-old.

beckett (10:38 a.m.): what would you have preferred? breasts? chest? tits? take your pick.

beckett (10:39 a.m.): also i am but a mere horny 16-year-old

beckett (10:39 a.m.): which is pretty much the same thing, miss nag-a-lot

tori (10:40 a.m.): dude!

beckett (10:42 a.m.): okay just continue. please.

beckett (10:43 a.m.): I mean god you're like one of those chicks that induces many boners

beckett (10:44 a.m.): then starts to do something about it

beckett (10:45 a.m.): then changes her mind right when it starts to get good

beckett (10:45 a.m.): you tease.

tori (10:47 a.m.): i am taking that as a compliment just fyi.

tori (10:47 a.m.): um right. continuing.

beckett (10:48 a.m.): THANK YOU GOD

tori (10:49 a.m.): err uh mm, i run my hands up and down your chest and slip them under your shirt, touching your abs.

tori (10:51 a.m.): (because dude those things are delicious. i want to lick them.)

tori (10:51 a.m.): ALSO I LICK YOUR ABS.

beckett (10:53 a.m.): shit

beckett (10:57 a.m.): just so you know, i made a really awkward noise when you typed that

beckett (10:58 a.m.): everyone looked at me like I had sprouted tentacles out of my nose

tori (10:59 a.m.): well that's a gross mental image.

tori (10:59 a.m.): to think i was actually getting turned on for a second.

beckett (11:01 a.m.): STAY THAT WAY I AM TEXTING MY SEXY ASS REPLY.

beckett (11:02 a.m.): i let out a deep breath, picking you up by the ass and pushing you back against the wall, my dick grinding against you through your jeans.

tori (11:04 a.m.): omg this is so embarrassing.

tori (11:05 a.m.): i push your shirt off and throw it onto the floor, wrap my thighs around your waist to get closer, if possible.

beckett (11:08 a.m.): (Y U SO SEXY?) i kiss your jaw, moving up to nibble on your ear, grinding against you.

tori (11:10 a.m.): (it's kind of embarrassing because i'm blushing and people are staring omg) i gasp, lean into your kiss. i push my hands through your hair.

beckett (11:14 a.m.): i whisper dirty things into your ear while i push one hand under your shirt and cup your breast.

beckett (11:15 a.m.): typing "breast" is weird, i'm just throwing that out there.

tori (11:17 a.m.): i moan and lay my head on your shoulder, arching into your touch

tori (11:18 a.m.): gosh this is so naughty

beckett (11:20 a.m.): you wet yet? ;)

tori (11:22 a.m.): ugh shut up.

beckett (11:25 a.m.): i squeeze your chest through your bra, then slip my fingers under to rub your nipples until they're hard.

tori (11:27 a.m.): beck i can't do this please meet me somewhere.

beckett (11:29 a.m.): theatre? there's no class in there next period. we could make all your dreams come true.

tori (11:31 a.m.): okay seriously you are lucky i'm so turned on right now.

tori (11:32 a.m.): or else you wouldn't be getting any.

tori (11:33 a.m.): at all.

beckett (11:35 a.m.): see you in fifth. ;)

.

.

tori (6:42 p.m.): OH MY GOD

tori (6:43 p.m.): I AM FREAKING

tori (6:48 p.m.): BECKETT JAMES OLIVER ANSWER ME.

beckett (6:50 p.m.): tori, what? what's going on? are you okay?

tori (6:54 p.m.): my parents know about us sexting!

beckett (6:54 p.m.): WHAT

tori (6:57 p.m.): Hello, this is Tori's father. I'd just like to remind you that I am a cop, and if you ever come near my house I will personally shoot you down.

beckett (6:59 p.m.): dude i am so, so sorry.

beckett (7:01 p.m.): it won't happen again

beckett (7:02 p.m.): EVER

tori (7:04 p.m.): No, it won't, considering you won't have a dick to think with when I'm through with you.

beckett (7:07 p.m.): oh my god.

tori (7:09 p.m.): he's not actually going to castrate you, beck.

tori (7:10 p.m.): and he says we better not do it again

tori (7:11 p.m.): and that you're lucky that he likes you for the most part.

tori (7:11 p.m.): except for when you're trying to get into my pants.

tori (7:13 p.m.): so no nudes, either, okay?

.

.

**a/n**: Written for a prompt that Katie (DramaticStarlet) gave me. Pretty much pointless fluff. Thank you for reading!


End file.
